


Just Desserts

by Glory1863



Series: Holmes and Watson in the White City [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Devil in the White City - Erik Larson
Genre: 1893 World's Columbian Exposition, 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Historical, Chocolate, Crossover, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: Dr. John Watson gets exactly what he deserves.
Series: Holmes and Watson in the White City [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luthienberen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/gifts).



> From one chocoholic to another.

“Nasty brute.”

“Yes,” Sherlock Holmes muttered, still thinking about his encounter with Professor Moriarty.

“Hate to be on the receiving end.” Dr. John Watson, ever the practical soldier, was referring to the massive cannon, the centerpiece of the Krupp Pavilion. “Can’t imagine why it’s here.”

“Think of it as an advert.” 

“I say, Watson, what have you gotten yourself into?” A slender finger tapped the corner of Holmes’ mouth.

“Oh, thanks old man.” A crisp white handkerchief removed a few dark crumbs. 

“Extraordinary thing, Holmes. I was at the Women’s Pavilion. Cool as a spring day on the Downs in there. Not a bit like this.” It was summer in Chicago, and the breeze was blowing out. “I made the acquaintance of a couple of ladies who kindly expressed their high regard for my literary efforts.”

“They recognized you despite the abominable illustrations in _The Strand_?” 

Watson ignored the jibe. He well knew Holmes’ dislike of the deerstalker hat, although he did wear one from time to time. “They asked me to join them for luncheon. The hostess, Mrs. Palmer, had her chef concoct a new dessert for the dining room in her husband’s hotel. Extraordinary! Perhaps it you had been with me, we could have secured the recipe for Mrs. Hudson.” 

“And what is this marvelous chocolate confection called?”

“Brownies.”


End file.
